A copper werewolf's daughter
by chellybelly2019
Summary: Chelsea Graymark had been raised away from her father after he had become a werewolf. She had been raised by the Lockwoods. As far a she is aware her father wants nothing to do with her. But when Clary comes into their lives she brings with her a face Chelsea never thought she'd see. The face of her father. Will she ever forgive him? Will she ever find out who her mother is?
1. Season 1: episode 1: The mortal cup

Chapter 1: The mortal cup.

Chellybell2019:

Please review.

* * *

Chelsea's POV:

Izzy and I are getting dressed, ready to go demon hunting. Of course, she's dressed to impress.

"Isabelle, Chelsea let's go," Alec calls out not impressed at our time wasting.

I roll my eyes at Isabelle and she smirks as she grabs her platinum wig and we walk out to Alec who looks at her outfit with a less than happy look.

Even though I am not blood-related to either Alec or Izzy (Who are brother and sister) they are like siblings to me. My own father abandoned me when he was turned into a werewolf. I don't even know who my mother is.

"Hey there big bro," Izzy says when she sees him.

"Really?" He says to her and nods in approval at my combat boots, loose leggings, and sweatshirt.

"What can I say?" Izzy begins. "Demons dig blondes."

"Of course they do," Alec agrees before pointing at the wig that Izzy keeps spinning on her hand. "But that's white."

"Actually," I say to him poking him in the side. "It's platinum. Learn the difference."

He attempts to poke me back but I dodge it.

"Plus they don't exactly like Shakespeare okay Alec," Izzy counters and I choke back a laugh.

"You two are plenty distracting on your own," Alec informs us both.

I glare at him. I, unlike Izzy, do not like being the center of attention.

"So be yourself?" Izzy questions him. "Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Never mind," he decides to leave it. "Let's go."

We head down the stairs of the institute and meet with Jace who is at one of the computers. He also looks over our outfits.

"We're ready Jace," I tell him.

"Nice choice Izzy," he tells Iz. "Demons dig blondes."

"Told you," both Izzy and I point out to Alec.

"Platinum," Alec corrects Jace.

"All right guys," Jace begins as we move away from the computers. "For some reason, our demon friends are killing mundanes and draining their blood."

"Why do they want blood?" Alec asks. "Isn't that demon territory?"

"I don't know Alec," Jace points out. "Lazy vampires maybe."

I sigh. "There must be something special about their blood. But what could be special about Mundane blood?"

"You get me a sample and I'll tell you exactly what's special about it," Izzy points out to him.

"We'll have more answers when we figure out exactly who the demons are working for!" Jace says as we take our weapons of choice.

"So you don't think they're acting on their own?" Izzy questions him and I know the answer already.

"No," Jace replied to her shaking his head.

"They're not exactly creative thinkers they're shapeshifters," Alec points out to her.

We walk over to a computer with a picture of an Asian man with white hair.

"This is what our target looks like," Jace continues.

"For now," Isabelle and I say at the same time.

"Great," Alec says. "I'll get approval for the mission."

"Come on Alec," Jace says clearly not waiting for approval. "By the time you've sent that message, we'll have killed six demons."

"Besides," Izzy says as we head for the exit. "It's more fun to break the rules than to follow them."

"Amen!" I say high fiving Izzy.

* * *

We follow the target. Even when he changes shape we manage to follow him to a demon bar. The demon is now a woman in a pink dress.

As Jace and I follow her we both stop as he walks into a girl and she speaks.

"Hey, can you watch where you're going?" She demands from Jace.

"You can see us?" I question knowing for a fact we are both glamoured which means this girl has the sight.

"Yeah that's kind of the point," the redhead girl says. "But he clearly didn't see me."

"You have the sight?" Jace demands in a not so nice tone.

You don't see many people with sight anymore.

"Wait, then what?" The girl asks confused.

"How can we not know who you are?" Jace asks glancing at me and I shrug my shoulders not as bothered as he is, we are supposed to be hunting a demon.

"Has that line seriously ever worked for you?" She asks. "Even once?"

"JACE! CHELSEA!" Alec yells and I drag Jace away wanting to get this mission over with.

We follow the thing through the Pandemonium bar. I can tell that the thing is having a meeting. We end up in a back room. I quietly stand to one side. I want to let Izzy do her thing.

"Izzy," Jace gives her the go ahead.

She nods and heads towards a platform. As she climbs the steps she takes off her coat. Then she takes off her wig and some of the lowlife's step forward.

I notice their eyes glow. They are enticed by my adopted sister.

Jace steps forwards and stands behind the demon. "I hear you've been pedaling demon blood."

"Why?" The demon asks not turning around to face Jace. "You looking to score?"

"I'm not," Jace says chuckling before turning to the demon to face him. "But you're gonna tell me who is!"

"Well you're outnumbered here," the demon informs us.

"Oh I like our odds," Jace says in his normal cocky tone. "Last chance!"

He pulls out his seraph blade.

"WATCH OUT!" I hear a voice say and I turn to see the redhead from outside standing right behind me.

She pushes past me and pushes the demon woman out of the way. The demon opens its jaws wide.

"CAREFUL!" Jace says and then he shoves the girl aside.

I turn off my glamour and pull out my seraph daggers. Turning I prepare to fight the demons. As Izzy grabs one round the neck with her whip I turn around and strike it across the chest turning it to dust. Another one tries to grab me and another hits me. I jump and kick the one in front of me in the head. Swinging my head back I head but the one holding me and as he lets go I turn around and stab him.

I see from the corner of my eye that the redhead managed to get the seraph blade to light up. Jace slams a demon onto it and then he takes it from her.

"ALEC!" I yell and he throws me his bow and then I catch a few arrows.

I manage to shoot dead three more.

As we finish I see the girl has run out.

"That girl's trouble!" I say glaring after her but Jace doesn't seem to want to move.

* * *

Jace has done a stupid thing. He followed that girl home and has now brought her to the institute. He used an iratze on her which means she's one of us.

Apparently, she was attacked by a demon in her home.

When she wakes she hits heads with Izzy.

"Ow," Izzy says and I walk over to the two girls.

"Wait I don't know who you two are-"

"She's Izzy," I say folding my arms across my chest. "I'm Chelsea."

"We've never seen Jace so curious about a mundane," Izzy says to her with a smile. "Or distracted. Like you saw earlier, distractions are dangerous in our line of work."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the girl tells us and I shake my head wondering how this girl can be one of us when she has no idea about this world. "Who's Jace?"

I chuckle and she turns to look at me. "You really don't know much do you?"

"Do I know you?" She asks and I raise an eyebrow. "You look a little familiar!"

I shake my head.

"The first time I met you was tonight," I inform her.

She nods deep in thought.

"All I know is some Psychos took my mother," she tells us and I wonder what circle members would want with her mother. "And now you people have taken me."

"And by taken I assume you mean saved your life," I point out to her.

"A mundane shouldn't even be here," Alec says as he and Jace enter the room.

"Where is here exactly?" Clary asks.

"She's not a mundane Alec," Jace points out the obvious.

"How do you know that?" Alec demands.

"Because the seraph blade lit up when she touched it," Jace explains and then he motions for Izzy to move. "Look Isabelle can you..."

Izzy gets up and moves to stand beside me.

Jace sighs. "I'm Jace Wayland!"

"I'm uh..." Clary begins but Jace cuts her off.

"Clary Fray we know you are," he finishes for her as we had learned everything we could about her.

"Am I the only one who finds this unusual?" Alec asks.

"You find everything unusual Alec," Jace and I say at the same time.

"I have to report this to the clave," Alec points out.

"You know what," Jace says trying to defuse the situation. "Dial it down a notch."

"My brother doesn't have a dial," Izzy points out as we both smile at Alec. "I love you Alec but you have a switch that's always on."

"I love you too," Alec says and I smirk. "But this."

"Hey, you know what," Jace says looking around at the three of us. "Give me a minute. Heres a word you never hear me say, please?"

"What is with you?" Alec says and Izzy and I move over to him. "No seriously what is with him?"

"Walk with us big brother," Izzy tells him and we head for the doorway. "I'll explain it to you."

"We don't know this girl," Alec points out and I shake my head. "There's no such thing as new Shadowhunters."

"There is now," I say before leaving the two to head into my room.

Why there I do what I do most days and open my locket. In it is a picture of my parents. My father, I haven't seen since I was two when he got turned into a werewolf and I have no clue where my mother is.

I hope to find her one day.

* * *

Chellybelly2019:

Please give this story a chance. But I need a pairing... ideas.


	2. Episode 2: The descent into hell isn't

Chapter 2: The descent into hell isn't easy.

Chellybelly2019:

Hope you like it. I'm considering a Magnus love story.

* * *

Chelsea's POV:

I meet Alec as we are alerted to the wards being breached. I am shocked when we see a mundane in the institute.

"What is going on?" Alec asks as we approach Jace, Clary and the mundane. "Why is there a mundane in the institute?"

"A circle member followed him to get to Clary," he says and I am shocked to hear about a circle member.

"What that's not possible!" I say.

"Well he had a circle rune," Clary informs me. "Just like the guys who took my mother."

"What exactly is a circle member and why are they trying to kill us?" The mundane asks us and we all turn to look at him.

"All we know..." Jace begins. "Is a long time ago the circle led a revolt. A lot of shadow hunters got killed... including my father and we think Chelsea's mother."

Clary looks a little upset for us.

"And since the revolt, we've been forbidden to even hear about the circle," Alec explains to us.

"But how is that even possible?" Clary asks glancing around at all of us. "It's your history."

Jace scoffs. "Says the girl who didn't even know she was a shadowhunters?"

"Yeah," Clary agrees as Jace walks past her and we walk over to Izzy at the computers. "Yeah. You're right and now the only person who knows the truth is missing, so I don't care about your rules... or what's forbidden... There's got to be someone out there who can tell us why they've taken my mother."

I know of only one person who can help us now. I speak directly to Clary. "There is. You coming?"

"Yeah," Clary says but then the mundane tries to follow her.

Jace turns to stop him.

"No, no, no not you," he tells the guy and he places a hand on his shoulder to stop him from going.

"Hey we're a package deal," Clary says and I raise an eyebrow at her.

"There are runes all over the training room floor," Jace says motioning to the runes. "That would kill your Mundie boyfriend."

They both begin to speak over each other, protesting that they go out.

"We're just friends," Mundie says.

"Best friends," Clary agrees.

"And I'm tough," the guy continues and I'm getting annoyed. "I can handle runes. So, uh bring on the runes. What exactly are runes?"

"They give shadowhunters our demon-fighting powers," Izzy says activating one of her runes for both Clary and the guy to see.

"So hot," Mundane says and Jace clears his throat unimpressed about what the guy said about our sister. "The rune."

"Don't worry Clary," Izzy says Clary with a smile. "I'll watch over the best friend. In fact, I was just about to make breakfast."

Both Jace and I whistle.

"Ooh," Jace says jokingly as he wants to tease Izzy. "On second thought the runes maybe less lethal."

Izzy scoffs and smirks at him. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Please excuse my brother's lack of manners. This is Alec, I'm Isabelle."

"I'm Chelsea," I say nodding and he stares at me curiously.

"Lewis. Simon," Simon begins shaking her hand way too much. "Simon Lewis. Two first names. Am I still talking?"

"See?" Jace says to Clary and I smile at him. "Best friend safe and sound here."

"Jace, Chelsea if anything happens to him..." Clary begins.

"He'll be safe as houses," I promise her smiling at her gently.

"Go on I'll be fine," Simon tells her deciding he'll be okay with Isabelle for a few minutes. "I think."

"Where are we going?" Clary asks Jace and me.

I point to the training area. "Training room," then I walk over to Simon. "Hey uh... don't eat the food. Dangerous."

"Chelsea coming?" Clary says as I smirk at Isabelle and I turn and walk over to the two.

* * *

We watch Hodge training with one of the shadowhunters.

"Who is that guy?" Clary asks as we watch him.

"Hodge Starkweather," I inform her as we continue to watch. "Our weapons trainer. And, more important for us... a former circle member."

"After the uprising," Jace continues."Hodge repented and he was sent to live and work here to make amends. But he's forbidden to ever leave the institute."

After he finishes training with the young girl he puts on his shirt walks over to us and stops when he sees Clary.

"Jocelyn," he says clearly seeing Clary as someone else.

"Uh, I'm Clary," Clary stutters a little as she answers him. "Uh, Jocelyn Fray is my mother."

"Well, she was Jocelyn Fairchild when I knew her," Hodge explains and I wonder where I had heard the name Fairchild from. Clary exhales sharply. "And she was one of my best friends."

"She's been kidnapped," Clary explains. "By someone named Valentine and his men."

"By the circle Hodge," Jace explains and Hodge glances at the two of us in shock.

"But that's impossible," Hodge points out. "Valentine, Celene, and their men are dead and the circle died with them."

As he finishes Hodge's punishment ruin begins to light up and he groans from the pain.

"What's happening?" Clary asks clearly worried about Hodge.

"I swore a vow never to speak of what we did," Hodge explains to her as his rune smokes. "This is the claves way of making sure I keep that vow."

"We can't torture him you two," Clary points out glancing at the two of us.

"Think we like it," I snap at her without meaning to. "But who's Celene?"

Hodge avoids answering my question.

"Is there anyone else we can ask?" Clary continues and I shake my head at her.

"If the circle really is back..." Hodge continues even as his circle rune burns and he groans. "And they've taken Jocelyn... Our leaders of the circle were Valentine and Celine Morgenstern. Twins. We thought they wanted to protect humans like all shadowhunters... But we never realized the lengths the Morgenstern's were willing to go to... the people he was willing to sacrifice. Most of humanity would die if we carried out their plan."

"But I still don't understand," Clary says to all three of us. "How does my mother relate to any of this?"

Hodge breathes heavily. "Jocelyn was a member of the circle as well."

Clary goes wide-eyed in shock.

"No," Clary states in disbelief. "I can't believe it... my mother..."

"The important thing is that Jocelyn left the circle," Hodge sticks up for Jocelyn. "And so none of this even matters because Valentine died in a fire years ago."

Hodge's rune is burning so bad he keels over in pain.

"Hodge!" Both Jace and I cry moving over to the man. "HODGE!"

"I'm sorry but we can't ask you to do this," Clary says upset.

"Clary, we don't have a choice," Jace says kindly as he holds Hodge. "You understand that right Hodge?"

"Jace," Hodge says. "Is right. Valentine and Celene nearly decimated the shadow world and humanity along with it. If they'd gotten the cup."

"Wait a minute," Clary comes to some sort of realisation. "My mother told me she hid something from someone. If it's the cup."

I turn to face her fully. "That cup, the mortal cup... It is the most important object in the shadow world. Whoever possesses it can create more shadow-hunters."

"And in the wrong hands, control demons," Hodge finishes for me and Clary gasps. "If Jocelyn hid the cup from Valentine then she's in more danger then you can possibly imagine."

Hodge screams and hits the floor. We all follow him trying to find a way to help him.

"I hate to make you suffer like this," Clary admits.

Hodge turns to look at her.

"I'm so sorry," he says to her gently. "Your mother was only trying to protect you. And now you must protect her. Stop the Morgenstern's before he destroys us all."

Clary goes running out while I help Hodge. Jace follows her.

* * *

Later I heard we are going out to look for a warlock named Dot. Apparently, she can help Clary whose memories have been wiped of the cup and the shadow world.

I approach the weapons where Clary, Simon, and Izzy are already stood. I grab two daggers a blade and a bow and arrow set.

Then Alec comes up behind me.

"I don't approve of this mission," he says and I see Izzy smirk at Jace. "I spoke with the clave. They're sending Seelie scouts to search for Valentine, but they made it clear, the little girl does not leave the premises."

I scoff. "What's their problem?"

He shrugs but I don't get why they don't want Clary to leave the institute. It's not like she is any danger.

"Hey, my name's not little girl okay!" Clary glares at Alec. "I don't care what that clave thing or you want, I'm, going to find Dot."

"Alec, this warlock could have the answers we need," Jace points out to our oldest member. "With Valentine and Celine's men looking for Clary, she's not safe outside alone.

"Jace has a point," Izzy says and when Alec looks to me I nod my head in agreement.

"Et Tu Izzy, Chelsea," Alec says annoyed at us both. "All right since you have all the answers where do you suggest we search?"

"We should start at Dot's apartment in Greenpoint," Clary suggests to him. "And there's this thrift store that she..."

Clary suddenly gasps and we all wait and see that she is holding some sort of gem.

"What's wrong?" Jace asks her. "What is it?"

"I um..." she begins and then looks down. "Weirdly I think I know where Dot is!"

"You're right that is weird," I say to her looking down at the purple gem around her neck.

"Great Clary," Simon says and he pulls out a set of mundane car keys. "I'll drive. What? Unless you have some sort of shadowhunter mobile or something."

I look at Jace practically begging him not to bring the annoying mundane along. Izzy just chuckles.

Simon looks down at the runes on the floor. "You were kidding about the runes on the floor killing me... right?"

I share a smirk with both Jace and Alec.

"Possibly," both Jace and I say to him.

Jace pats him on the side of the face and he turns to Izzy.

"Wait am I gonna die?" He asks her but she doesn't answer.

* * *

We are on our way to the place where Clary claims to have seen Dot. She is in the lead and the rest of us are trailing not far behind. Then she stops as she touches her crystal and it glows again.

"Dot!" She says a few seconds later.

She goes running across the street. We follow her into an alleyway.

"Clary," Jace says trying to stop her for a second so she can explain what is going on. "Clary stop! What is going on?"

"Two men," Clary says as I catch up to her and Jace. "Circle members... the same ones who came to my house... who took my mom. They have a Dot. They're gonna hurt her or kill her. We have to stop them!"

I sigh as she runs off again and I notice we are right near the Pandemonium which is where we first met Clary.

We head into the bar to see no one. Not one single customer or demon is in this building.

"No," Clary says when she realizes that Dot has gone. "She was just trying to help me."

She turns around and touches the crystal but this time it does not glow.

"Now she's gone!" Clary finishes.

"Clary, I'm sorry," Simon tries to comfort her.

"You don't understand," Clary tells us. "Dot's like my big sister."

"It's not safe here," I say at the same time Alec says. "We need to go back to the institute right now."

"So what now?" Clary snaps at him. "Valentine and his sister have my mum and Dot, and we're just gonna give up?"

"Nobody is saying that Clary," I tell the girl grabbing her wrist. "But we cannot put all of our lives in danger. If you have any ideas that do not involve staying here then please tell us."

She seems to think about it. "What about my memories? They can't just be gone?"

Jace makes a face. "There is another option!"

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" I yell.

"Don't even!" Izzy says at the same time.

"Absolutely not!" Alec agrees with us.

"I'm not afraid of the silent brothers," Jace says arrogantly and I want to yell at him.

"Who are the silent brothers?" Clary asks us.

"They're shadowhunters with superior powers," Jace explains to her but he is not giving her all of the information she needs.

"Who posses the power to recover memories," Izzy continues.

"A process that can also kill you," I tell her.

"So there's that," Alec says and I turn to glare at him.

"Your bedside manner is abysmal," Simon says and I try not to smirk at the look on Alec's face.

Alec turns to Jace. "We've broken at least 18 clave rules and now you want to go to the city of bones? There's no way. I won't allow it."

"This isn't our choice to make," Jace says to us. "This is Clary's decision."

"Just to point out to you Jace," I say getting close to Jace. "Clary has no idea what she is getting into. She has no idea what she's getting into. You can't ask her to do this!"

"Chelsea's right," Izzy says. "She doesn't know what she's facing. She's not prepared."

"If anyone can tell me another way to recover my memories," Clary begins and I sigh knowing what her decision is going to be. "And still get the answers we need. I'm listening," none of us speaks as we have no other solutions. "That settles it."

"See?" Jace says looking at us. "Told you she's one of us."

He walks off and I share a glance with both Izzy and Alec. Then we take off after Clary and Jace.

* * *

We arrive in the city of bones. Getting out of the van everyone of us look around.

"Yeah this place isn't creepy," Simon says clearly scared. "Not at all."

"Don't tell me you're afraid?" Izzy asks him mockingly.

"Are you kidding me?" Simon says and I glance at him. "I was born afraid... which sounded a lot better in my head."

"Let's check it out," Alec says and I glance around with him as we scout the area.

Jace and Izzy come with us.

"Hey," Alec says when we're far enough away from Clary and Simon. "If something goes wrong... if something happens to her. It's on us. You know that don't you?"

"Nothing will happen, Alec," I promise him. "Plus you know what will happen if Valentine and his deranged sister get the cup before we do."

"She's lost everything," Jace points out. "I know exactly what that feels like. And what's your problem with her, anyway? Your family always used to welcome strays."

"You and Chelsea were never strays," Alec says and I smile at him.

"The point is nothing's changed," Jace continues glancing at all three of us. "We're in this fight together. There's just... one more of us."

I nod and pat him on the shoulder.

"Clary," Jace calls out and Clary comes towards us. "Come on its all clear."

We walk towards the entrance of the city of bones.

"You have to understand the silent brothers aren't like us," Jace explains to her.

"They lack your charm and superior people skills," Clary jokes.

"Yeah most people do," Jace says and I scoff, he turns around and gives me the famous Jace Wayland smirk. "Brothers communicate without using words, just using thoughts."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Clary tells him.

"Don't be fooled by their silence," Jace warns her as they continue. "They'll hold the soul sword to your head and with its blade carve the truth from your mind. If you're not strong enough you will die."

"I take it back," Clary says to him. "That sounds level ten bad.

"Clary," I say and the girl stops to turn to me. "You should know, the pain will be excruciating. You don't have to-"

She cuts me off. "I'll do anything. Walk through fire, battle demons, whatever it takes. I have to get my mom back. I can't... I won't lose her."

"You won't," both Jace and I vow to her. "We won't."

We carry on going and finally reach the entrance.

"I can do this," Clary says sighing and she is clearly trying to convince herself.

"Yeah you can," Simon agrees with her. "You're Clary freaking Fray. You can do anything."

Simon goes to walk in but I grab his arm.

"No," I say and he turns to glare at me.

"Surprise, surprise," he says getting angry and I fold my arms and have a staring contest with him. "No mundanes allowed, just like the training room, right? WRONG! I've seen every horror movie ever made and the funny best friend who gets left behind... dead man."

"You're not that funny," Jace and I say at the same time and then we high five before Jace continues. "But by all means go ahead. Of course the minute you enter, you'll die."

"Problem is, now I don't trust you," Simon says as he turns back around to face us.

"They're not lying," Alec says to us.

"Now," Izzy says smirking. "He was before."

"The rune energy in the city of bones will kill any mundane who dares to enter," Alec tells him what we know. "So, please..."

"The brothers creep me out," Izzy says and walks over to Simon. "I'll mind the mundane."

"I'll stay," I agree with her also creeped out by the silent brothers.

"Your sacrifice is noted you two," Jace says as he walks forward.

Simon speaks to Clary. Then Alec speaks up.

"I can't be here," he says to us and I smirk. "So Jace I'm gonna mind the perimeter."

After a short conversation Clary and Simon hug and then she goes after Jace. I watch and look around as I wait for them to return.

* * *

The four of us are stood near the entrance.

"So is cracking someone's mind open supposed to take this long?" Simon asks clearly worried. "Maybe we, or... you should go check?"

"Jace has it covered," Alec tells him.

Izzy chuckles. "Take my word for it. The silent brothers are quite unpleasant."

"That's not helping," Simon says and I roll my eyes. "Not at all. What if Clary can't handle the silent brothers? What does that-"

"It literally never stops talking," Alec says getting annoyed again.

"Is he always so charming?" Simon asks the Izzy and me.

"Firstborn," Izzy says to him. "Heavy is the head that wears the crown."

"MMm I feel his pain," Simon says and he looks down. "Only son. Mother wants me to be a CPA."

"And you?" I ask wondering what his own wishes are. "What do you want?"

"Me?" Simon asks clearly not used to someone asking him what he wants. "Well, I'm in a band."

"Yeah?" Izzy asks curiously. "What type of music? Let me guess... Indie Rock!"

"Got anything on your phone?" I ask him like that kind of music.

"I do," he says looking excited. "We recorded our last dig. We killed it's... I left my phone in the van."

"Let's go get it," Izzy says to him.

"Where's it going?" Alec asks.

"We'll be right back," Izzy says and I nod, not wanting to leave Alec on his own. "What? He passes the time."

"I can hear you guys you know?" Simon says and I chuckle.

* * *

Eventually, Jace and Clary finally come back out. Clary looks a little upset. I walk towards the two.

"What happened?" I ask looking from Clary to Jace and back again. "What did you find out?"

"Valentine is Clary's father," Jace says and I raise an eyebrow. "And apparently Celene also has a daughter."

"Wait a minute," Alec says before I can speak. "You're telling me this girl shows up out of nowhere and she's Valentine's daughter? And she also has a cousin out there. Did it occur to you she might be a spy? This might be part of her plan!"

"Alec," I say getting annoyed. "That's enough."

"Do you think I planned for my mum to get kidnapped?" Clary asks him. "Or... or for Dot to be taken, Or to have a giant sword dangled over my head and find out my father is one of the most dangerous people in the world? Really?... Where's Simon? Where's Simon?"

Izzy has returned but without Simon.

"I told him to stay in the van," Izzy tells her and I can tell that there is something wrong. "I've searched everywhere."

"He's gone?" Clary asks.

"I can't find him," she says to him.

"You were supposed to protect him," Clary snaps at her. "SIMON!"

"Ugh!" Jace makes a noise of annoyance. "These mundanes are killing me."

We run back to the van where there is no Simon but the van door is open.

"NO SIMON!" Clary calls worried that something bad has happened.

"Is that the mundane's name?" A voice calls out to us and we turn to see a vampire holding Simon by the ankle, dangling him in the air. "I'm afraid Simon's coming with us."

"NO!" Clary cries and Jace grabs her. "No, he's not a part of this."

"And it'll be my pleasure to kill you if you do not return him," Jace says.

"I advise you not to break the accords!" I call up not wanting to break them myself.

"I'm afraid the lady is quite right," the vampire says and I glare up at him. "The night children have broken no laws. We're negotiating. The mundane, unharmed, in exchange for the mortal cup. And the clock is ticking. Tick-tock people."

"CLARY!" Simon yells before the vamps speed off with him.

"Simon... no!" Clary calls out. "SIMON! SIMON! SIMON!"

* * *

Chellybelly2019:

Done


	3. Episode 3: Dead man

Chapter 3: Dead man's party.

Chellybelly2019:

Please review.

* * *

Chelsea's POV:

We return to the institute, trying to explain to Clary about downworlders and Mundanes.

"I still don't understand... how can Shadowhunters be better than..." she pauses. "What you people call mundanes?"

"Because we protect humans," Izzy explains.

"You're right," Clary says turning to look at all of us. "Humans. You protect humans. You left Simon all alone in the van. Good job you guys you rock!"

I glare at her as Alec speaks. "There is some truth to the idea that human beings should have a modicum of common sense."

"Alec, not now," Izzy says.

"Look they won't do anything to Simon," Jace promises her. "They just wanted to draw you out. They want the cup and they think you have it."

"But why do they think that?" Clary asks all of us. "Why does anyone think that? What, my mum lies to me my entire life, except "Oh, by the way, there's this magic cup, I hid on like the planet Bongo but don't tell anyone." What am I supposed to do now?"

"We have to report to the clave," Alec says as he walks into the main ops centre.

"Great," Jace says.

"They have to know what we've learned about Valentine and Celene," Alec continues as if Jace had never spoken.

"What that Valentine's my father and Celene also has a daughter," Clary says and we all turn to look at her. "Great. Fine. Tell them. What good does that do Simon?"

"Its all connected," I tell her. "The vamps want the cup."

"Why?" Clary asks gently. "It makes new shadowhunters."

"Nobody wants the twins creating an army loyal to them," Alec points out to her.

"Plus it controls demons," Izzy reminds her and I nod agreements.

"They'll propose a trade," Jace figures out the vamps plans. "Simon for the cup."

"So vampires will trade Simon for the cup," Clary begins looking annoyed and worried at the same time. "And Valentine and Celeste will trade my mother for the cup. Either way, I lose someone I love. What if I just toss it up in the air and let them fight it out amongst themselves?"

"So this doesn't matter to you?" Alec says to her and I glare at him.

"Alec enough!" I glare at him.

"Yes of course it matters!" Clary snaps at him before stepping towards us. "Listen... when you saved my life... I put my trust in you. Now I need you to put your trust in me. I can't turn into what you are overnight."

"It's true," Izzy and I say at the same time. "She was raised as a mundane."

"What are you two her spokesman' now?" Alec asks turning to us.

"I don't need a spokesman or even two," Clary informs him. "I need a plan."

She walks away and I glance at my adopted siblings.

* * *

Clary heads into the ops centre and looks around at all of our computers.

"Uh look at all this stuff," she says to us as she pulls up her sleeves. "These screens. I mean can any of them help me find Simon? Where is he anyway? Some crypt in Transylvania?"

I shake my head as we walk towards a table. "Nope. I recognized those people. Camille's people. That mean's they're locals. Hotel Du Mort. Down in Gansevoort street."

The others all nod their heads in agreement.

"And we came back here why?" Clary asks us in clear shock. "We have to go there? Let's go now. Come on!"

"We need a clave resolution for that," Alec informs her.

"The five of us can't declare war on all vamps by ourselves," Izzy defends her brother.

"And we can't react without considering our options," Alec continues. "Downworlders are slaves to there impulses. We are not."

"Alec," Izzy says glancing at me as I rub my shoulders. "You can't stomp on all downworlders."

"Oh, that's right," Alec smirks at her and pats me on the shoulder. "Seelies have their charms."

"Right!" Jace and I laugh and Izzy looks slightly bashful.

"Seelies?" Clary repeats not knowing what the creatures are.

"Like Faries," I explain as I walk towards her. "The fair folk. And Pixies, nixies, elves anything half-angel half-demon.

"Pretty much a catch-all term," Jace says to her as he leans on the table with his elbows.

"Izzy can tell you about them," Alec says and I scoff. "She's got a thing."

"We've all got our things, don't we?" Izzy says smirking back and I bite my lip. "And Chelsea you cannot talk."

I glare and cross my arms across my chest.

"Okay I can't listen to this," Clary says and I glance at her. "Simon's been kidnapped by vampires. I guess I'll just take care of it myself."

I move forward and grab her arm as Jace speaks. "Clary you're gonna get yourself killed."

"Simon too," I say and she finally stops struggling to get out of my vice grip.

"Then help me," she says pleading with me as we walk back towards the others. "While we consider other options my best friend is suffering. Is that something shadowhunters understand or am I just being mundane?"

I share a look with everyone but Clary.

"Clary's right," Jace tells all of us and we all get closer so he can speak without others hearing. "They made the first move. We're gonna take care of this ourselves, right now."

"This is a bad idea," Alec says not being the rule-breaking type.

"What have you got a better one?" Jace asks him mockingly.

Alec does not answer. He doesn't so I speak up.

"Look the vamps broke the accords," I remind him of the rules that keep us all safe. "They kidnapped a mundane which as you know is a big no-no. Which means the clave will lecture us but be glad we did what we did. You know I'm right."

Izzy nods her head at me. "Hard to argue with that."

"Even if we went ahead," Alec turns to look at us. "I don't see how we could get out of here, without having to explain where we're going."

"Well for starters we can't all go," I say to them. "It'll be too suspicious so for now at least I'll stay."

Jace nods in agreement.

"We need weapons," Alec continues as if I hadn't spoken. "And we can't let anyone see us get them."

"I know where to get what we need," Jace points out and I know where they are heading.

* * *

After the others left I decide to go and find Hodge. Predictably he is in the training area.

"Hey Hodge," I say and he looks at me and smiles.

"Hey Kid," he says and I roll my eyes as I am no longer a kid, he throws me a staff and I raise an eyebrow. "Want to spar."

I nod and take my stance. He makes the first move and I counter with a block, twisting I move around him and he blocks my next strike. We smirk at each other.

"Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" I ask him and he seems to hesitate. "See there you go again... I... don't... know... something..."

With each word, I strike until he is on the ground after a strike to his legs.

"It's not my place to tell you," he says as I move my staff and hold out my hand to pull him to his feet. "But I am sure you will find out soon enough."

Before I can say anything else he moves away and I notice that he is watching Alec who is trying and failing to sneak into the institute. I sigh as I follow him.

Alec is activating his arrows as we enter the weapons area. I notice that Hodge has brought his cupper he was drinking before I began to train with him.

"Alec," he says and Alec turns to look at him, he glances at me and I shrug knowing that if he was more sneaky then he would be okay. "Didn't know you were here."

Alec places his arrow down and sits down trying to look innocent. It isn't working.

"Yeah, no... I uh," he begins and I shake my head in despair at him.

"Don't tell me," Hodge says smiling at me. "I don't wanna have to report you. Or you Chelsea if you go anywhere with him."

"It's just that you know," he begins slowly. "Clary is..."

"That girl is Valentine's-" Hodge stops as his punishment rune begins to sear and burn.

"Daughter," I finish for him and he nods but I don't like where this conversation is going so I head to my room and get changed.

When I come back I see Alec on his own, deep in thought.

"You okay?" I ask and he just nods.

We head out to meet up with Izzy. She called to tell us where.

* * *

"Izzy," Alec says as we meet up and I laugh at my adopted sister's outfit. "We got your text. Where are we exactly?"

"Its an old meatpackers service entrance," she explains.

"Lovely," I say to her as I look around.

"If we go back there," Izzy explains pointing at an area in front of us. "We come up into the basement of the Hotel DuMort. Perfect, right?"

"Excellent," I say high fiving her and she smiles at my enthusiasm. "So what's the plan?"

"The three of us distract the vamps," she explains and I nod. "Clary and Jace have time to find Simon."

"Okay," Alec says and I can hear his lack of enthusiasm and I roll my eyes.

" 'Okay'?" Izzy repeats confused to why he is not happy. "It was hard work interrogating Melliorn to get this intel."

"Great job," Alec sarcastically comments. "You have fairy dust on your dress. And I hate being the distraction."

"I don't," Izzy and I both inform him and he looks annoyed.

We walk forwards as we try to keep an eye out for vamps. "You know you'd be a lot happier if you weren't so repressed."

"Alec!" I call as he ignores his little sister. "Hello? Is anyone home in there?"

He carries on walking but I can practically feel him rolling his eyes at me. Izzy and I rush to catch up with him.

"You're really not gonna talk to us are you?" Izzy asks him.

"That's because neither of you has any idea what you're talking about!" He informs us.

"But we do," Izzy says even though I am giving her looks to cut it out. "You're hiding from yourself, not me. You have feelings whether you like em or not."

"This is not the time or the place Izzy," Alec points out as he heads towards a ladder.

"Hate to admit it," I say to Izzy as Alec heads up. "But he is right."

I smirk at her and then I begin to head up the ladder myself.

"I don't know," Izzy shrugs. "Looks pretty smooth so far."

I look back down at her with wide eyes. "You know you probably just cursed us right."

* * *

Once we are all up the ladder, through the door and into the hotel, we begin to make our way around and keep an eye out for vamps.

We find a door around the corner.

"This must be the way," Izzy points out.

She pulls the door open and we see about ten vampires, clearly waiting for us.

"Told you," I tell Izzy pointing at her and referring to her remark about things being smooth.

They begin to growl at us so we close the door on them.

"Okay not that smooth," she says glaring at me as we put our backs against the door.

We all try and keep the vamps from breaking down the door as Alec reaches for his stele. I struggle as I wait for him to do something.

"Any day now," Izzy tells him as I shove my shoulder into the door to push them back.

"Yeah if you two would hold the door still it might be a lot easier!" Alec urges us.

"WHAT YOU THINK WERE DANCING?" I yell as I wait for him to do something.

He finally gets his stele but it isn't working. "It's not taking!"

I feel Izzy move and I watch as she takes Alec's seraph blade and slices a piece of the pipe off of the wall. She shoves it through the handle and another pipe and Alec gently moves me away from the door.

"Whoever said the pen is mightier than the sword was an idiot," Izzy smiles at us and I chuckle in agreement.

"When you're right, you're right," Alec agrees smiling at me.

We watch as the vampires continue to bash against the door and roar.

"Do you think they know where they are?" Izzy asks sarcastically grabbing her weapon.

"Now whatever gave you that idea?" I say pulling out my seraph daggers.

"That's the idea though Chelsea right," Alec reminds us. "How long do you think we are supposed to distract them for?

We see that they are about to burst through.

"Ten more minutes," Izzy informs him.

"Are you kidding?" I ask at the same time as Alec exclaims- "10 minutes? We're liquid lunch in five!"

Alec prepares his bow.

"So let's distract them," Izzy says to us both.

"So let's distract them," Alec and I agree.

"You two better get ready!" Izzy smirks.

"I was born ready," I tell her grinning widely.

Izzy grabs her snake whip/staff and Alec and I raise our weapons as the vamps bend the pipe and then burst through.

Izzy uses her whip and floors the first one that comes through, Alec shoots the next one and as the next comes running at me I stab it with one of my daggers, straight through the stomach.

Now the fight is on.

Alec shoots them and the ones that get past him (Which there are not many) Izzy and I take on.

"This is fun," Alec says smiling and I laugh at him.

We see more coming so Izzy says. "KEEP COMING BOYS!"

I race forward and stab two in a row as they come running at us. Then I turn and sweep the feet out from under another. Deciding I need another weapon I grab my hairpin and as I hold my hand out it turns into my staff.

* * *

We head through the door eventually. As we go towards the area where we are guessing, Simon, Jace and Clary are we continue to fight the vamps.

When we get into the next room we see Jace fighting vamps and one standing over Clary. Alec immediately reaches for his arrows.

But the vampire grabs her around the waist and turns her to face us.

"Okay," Alec begins with a cocky smile.

Alec shoots an arrow at the wall and it bursts a hole revealing sunshine. The vampire releases Clary so I grab her and pull her away as the vamp turns to dust.

Then Clary turns and grabs her sword. She stabs another vampire as I turn and kick one before striking it down the stomach.

"Another one bites the dust!" I smirk.

Jace finishes off the last one and I smile at Clary as she has now become a shadowhunter.

"I killed him," she says shocked to both Jace and me.

"He was already dead," Jace points out to her.

"Plus," Izzy says walking to stand by my side. "He wanted to kill you remember that. She did great, right?"

She's is speaking to Jace who has not taken his eyes off of Clary since he finished off his vampire.

"Yeah, you did," Jace praises her. "You should be proud."

"Thanks," Clary says to him but then she shakes her head. "But... it's not about me. Let's go find Simon."

I nod at her and turn my staff back into a hairpin and put it back into my hair.

We all follow her and Jace although I see that Alec is doing it reluctantly.

* * *

We finally find Simon and we see that the vampire that was taunting us last night is there. I believe his name is Raphael.

"Simon!" Clary says walking forwards until Jace grabs his arm.

"Clary," he tells her as I stand next to her. "That's not gonna do any good."

"Listen to him Clary Fairchild," Raphael says and I glare at him. "Put it away. I've had more than enough of your friend for one day. I'd love to cut his throat. Don't give me a reason. PUT IT AWAY!"

We all put away our weapons knowing we have no choice.

"Simon," Clary speaks turning to her best friend. "Simon are you all right?"

"I wouldn't say all right-" Simon began but Raphael cut him off with. "STOP TALKING!"

"Let him go!" I glare in warning. "You have no need for him!"

"Shut it you!" He snapped at me. "Now if you'd all follow me. Let's go!"

We begin to follow as he drags Simon backwards through the door. Raphael yells words of encouragement as he heads up some stairs. I am in between Jace and Clary as we head up the stairs. He tells us to go down a hallway.

"Look we're not gonna hurt you!" Clary says and I send a disbelieving look her way. "We just want Simon!"

"I'm glad you do!" Raphael says as he ushers us towards a door. "We don't! We wanted you two!"

"Well here I am!" Clary says moving towards Raphael but Jace and I stop her.

"STOP!" I tell her before wondering something. "Why would you want me?!"

"I said wanted!" Raphael points out showing us his teeth and I notice after climbing a few more steps we are at the door to the outside. "Now get out go!"

"Not without Simon!" Clary is adamant.

"SHUT UP!" Raphael yells. "Open that door right right now or I'll kill him here!"

"LISTEN TO HIM!" Jace tells Clary and I nod at her.

"But Simon will die if I-" Clary tries to say.

As I nod at Alec he opens the door and Raphael hides himself behind a bunch of pipes.

"Clary go!" Simon tells her.

"GO GO GO!" Jace tells her and then he heads up but Raphael stops me.

"Go take him go!" He says and I grab Simon who looks okay except for a cut on his head he tries to thank Raphael but I shove him behind me.

"Don't thank me!" Raphael says and I begin to move towards the door but I am curious. "You mean nothing. This is about the Morgenstern's and the chaos they can bring!"

"Why did you want me?!" I ask urgently knowing this has something to do with what people are keeping from me.

"You don't know do you?" He asks and he seems shocked. "You have no idea who your mother is? Well I don't want to ruin the surprise! Jace Wayland remember who your friends are!"

"TELL ME!" I yell but Jace pulls me through the door.

* * *

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" I yell shoving Jace. "He knows who my mother is. I have been trying to find out ever since my deadbeat dad abandoned me!"

"We don't have time!" He says and he puts an arm around my shoulder. "I will help you find out anything you want to but this is not the time."

I turn away from him as we all get our bearings back.

"Shouldn't we get the hell out of here?" Simon asks.

"Why Simon?" Jace asks as he turns to look at him.

"They're right downstairs!" Simon points out.

I turn to him with tears in my eyes. "Its daylight. You think they're gonna come out and get a bad case of sunburn?"

"She's right!" Jace says mockingly. "They'll turn into a bunch of fried eggs out here. I thought you said you watched movies."

all of us begin to head up the steps as Clary and Simon hug and reunite. I notice Jace look back, he is clearly jealous. Izzy and I share a look.

"Well," Izzy begins as she touches up her lipstick. "No account for taste."

"Yeah you should talk," Alec says and I smirk. Izzy just sends us a look. "Look can I just say one thing?"

"If you must," I say as I try to think of why Raphael would know my mother.

"Shoot," Jace says to him knowing he will anyway.

"You think you know Clary, right?" He says and I roll my eyes. "But you may not. Think about who her father is."

"You know what Alec," Jace begins sick of hearing Alec bringing this up. "Do not start this again with me Alec."

"She just came out of nowhere Jace," Alec reminds him.

"Guys I am not in the mood," I tell them as I wipe the tears off of my face. "So get a grip both of you."

"She has no one," Jace points out.

"Just listen to me for one second-!"

"STOP!" I say walking over to Alec. "I'm tired of this macho war going on between you. Just stop. I have enough going on without you two making it worse."

"I'm older than both of you," Alec says and I glare at him. "And I'm not in your shadow Jace."

"If you really feel that way about her..." Jace speaks quietly and slowly. "Why did you help us tonight?"

Alec does not say anything as he walks away. I glare at Jace before following him. Jace is not helping the situation by arguing with his parabatai.

* * *

Chellybelly2019:

Sorry it took me so long. What does everyone think of Magnus/OC.


	4. Episode 4: raising hell

Chapter 4: Raising hell.

Chellybelly2019:

Next chapter up.

* * *

Chelsea's POV:

I am trying to talk Simon out of leaving. I have a bad feeling.

"Simon," I say trying to keep my patience. "Clary needs you. She sees you as someone she needs to protect. She can't do that if you run away."

Before he can reply, said read-head appears to try and stop him from leaving as well. I smile as I knew she would be here soon. She reaches us as we are heading down the stairs into the op centre.

"Simon, what are you doing?" She asks.

"I already told both Isabelle and Chelsea they can't keep me prisoner here," Simon explains to her.

"No," I agree as I continue to follow. "But it would be in your best interest to stay Simon. You have no idea what's out there."

He ignores so I motion to Clary that she should try.

"Prisoner?" She repeats as she races down the stairs after us. "Wait... what Simon! Where are you going?"

"I'm going home Clary," he says as he stops not far from the exit. "And if you haven't already completely drunk their kool-aid then you're coming with me."

"You know I can't!" Clary says glancing back at me.

"Yes you can," Simon says and I sigh. "It's not... it's not safe here."

"In fact," Jace says coming out of the elevator and coming to stand right beside me. "This is the safest place she could possibly be."

"You don't get to talk to me Captain America," Simon says glancing back at him and I share a look with Jace.

"Considering I'm the guy with the weapons, I pretty much get to say what I want," Jace says crossing his arms across his chest and being his usual cocky self.

"Okay, COME AT ME BRO!" Simon says trying to walk towards Jace but I stop him and gently push him back.

"Oh yeah?" Jace mocks as he tries to get past me.

"Hey what is your problem?" Clary asks as she grabs him so he doesn't go near my big brother.

"He's my problem!" Simon says pointing at Jace. "He's just like Kirk Duplese from high school. Do you remember him? Total jerk with the square jaw. Smelled like body spray, always bullying people. Why don't you do your own homework? Just once! I can take care of myself!"

Simon headed for the door and Clary turned to Jace and I. Jace spoke. "I'm not saving his ass a second time."

"Really Jace?" Clary asks before storming past us.

I look at him.

"Don't let your petty jealousies get someone hurt," I tell him referring to the fact that he fancies Clary.

I then walk away and I hear him calling me but I ignore him. We are not exactly getting along after he dragged me away from the one chance I had of finding out who my mother is.

* * *

Later on, we are all at a meeting with Hodge discussing a warlock who is kind of cute.

"Magnus Bane," Jace says as us three girls and Alec are sat at the table with Jace and Hodge stood around us. Hodge is showing us the pictures. "He's over 300 years old. And as you can see he's not exactly shied away from the pleasures of every century. His tastes are both exquisite... and quite excessive."

"He looks like the downworlds David Guetta," Clary says but I smirk at her.

"Guetta's already a downworlder," I tell her and Izzy chuckles. "Vampire?"

Izzy continues. "Ever seen him in daylight?"

"Can you three focus?" Alec asks annoyed at our lack of attention. "This is not a joke."

"Someone needs to get slayed," Isabelle says and I shake my head at her childish antics, it is hard to be serious around her and she brings out the child within me when we are together.

"Alec's right," Hodge says glancing at Izzy and I. "Now Magnus is one of the most powerful warlocks I've ever known. He has a deep mistrust of Shadowhunters."

Izzy and I look bashful. Hodge always knew how to get us to behave and act our ages when it is appropriate.

"Well then why did he help my mum remove my memories?" Clary asks not understanding that there is only one way that a warlock and a shadowhunter will work together. "Isn't she a shadowhunter?"

"Yes one of the best," Hodge tells her turning so he can see her fully. "But 'help' might not be the most accurate word. Now, did Magnus provide a service for Jocelyn? Perhaps. But more than likely your mother paid Magnus handsomely for his magic."

"Warlocks usually require payment before they help anyone with anything," Jace agrees.

"Word from the clave is that most of the warlocks are in hiding," Alec informs all of us. "Since Valentine and Celeste began hunting them."

"They must be searching for the Warlock where did Jocelyn-" His rune begins acting up so he cuts off and groans.

I am about to get up but he motions for me to stay where I am.

"Hodge your rune," Clary says as she sees what is happening. "You okay? So how do we find Magnus?"

"We don't," Jace explains to her and I turn to look at him for the first time since this meeting started. "Magnus finds us. We'll set up a meeting somewhere protected. Lure him out of hiding."

"And Chelsea and I know exactly where we do it," Izzy says and I turn to her. "Come on Chels- you know you wanted to go to that party."

"No actually Izz you did," I say and then I turn to look at the others and take the tablet off of Hodge to bring up what I need.

"A downworld rave," Jace sees what I am getting at. "Nice you two."

"And where'd you get that?" Alec asks us suspicious of us just like he usually is about 20%/ actually 50% of the time.

"During my surveillance of the downworld and I told Chelsea," Izzy explains and I nod so they know that she is telling the truth (for once). "From what I hear Magnus likes to party."

"He'll never go for it," Alec predicts. "Not with Valentine and Celeste trying to kill him."

"Of course he will," Jace disagrees which seems to be a regular thing with my two brothers now. "Hide in plain sight."

"I don't know it seems-" Clary begins but Izzy cuts her off.

"Trust me," she tells her as Hodge glances at her. "If Magnus is coming out of hiding, he's going to one of the busiest parties of the year."

"Never underestimate Magnus' hedonism," Hodge seconds before looking at me. "Or his greed. Come with me."

I get up and follow him wondering what he has to offer that's worthwhile to a 300-year-old warlock. He heads into the training room and opens a storage area on the floor.

Inside is a ruby red necklace that makes my eyes widen. Hodge picks it up and approaches me.

"Is that real?" I ask him nearly speechless at the beauty of the necklace.

"A four karat, unheated Burmese ruby," Hodge tells me and I whistle. "And this necklace has special meaning to Magnus Bane as it was a gift from him to his then-lover Camille Belcourt."

"What Camille and Magnus were lovers?" Clary asks shocked and disturbed.

"Warlock gets around," Jace says and I nod my head.

"Magnus brought it in 1857 for the price of his London townhouse," Hodge gives us the necklaces backstory. "Now the jewel is enchanted by a spell that alerts the wearer to the presence of demons."

I don't care what Izzy says I am wearing this necklace. I send her a look that tells her exactly that.

"It's so beautiful," I say touching the jewel.

"Magnus has longed to reunite with this necklace," Hodge tells me. "Offer it to him. He might just take the bait."

"I'll send Magnus a fire message," Jace says to us and I nod my head. "To arrange the meeting. We have to get to Magnus before the twins do."

I nod my head.

* * *

Later on Izzy and I are getting our dresses ready

"Jace said you two wanted to see me?" Clary says as she enters the room.

"That's right," Izzy says turning to her as I continue to look through Izzy's dresses. (I don't own one). "What are you wearing to the downworlder party tonight?"

"I don't know," Clary says motioning to what she is already wearing. "I was just thinking about wearing this."

I share a look with Izzy and shake my head at Clary as Izzy speaks. "I don't think so. No downworlder would be caught dead in that. Plus it's a party, not a poetry slam."

"Not that you know what a poetry slam is Izzy," I say and Izzy glares at me.

"Well, I don't really have any party clothes with me so..." Clary begins after chuckling at my comment and I know she is going to regret having to pick one of Izzy's.

"So you'll have to wear mine, hmm?" Izzy says holding out a pink sparkly dress.

Chary gives me a look and I give her a look that tells her that is not the dress for her.

"You realize one of these days you're gonna have to tell me where and when," Clary says and I glance at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Where and when what?" Izzy asks playing around with a black feather.

"Where you get your spending money," Clary answers making me chuckle. "And... when are you letting me go to a store."

"Clary..." Izzy says and I turn away from them as I find the perfect black dress.

"Okay, that dress is way too tight," Clary says as Izzy holds out another dress for her.

"It's stretchy," Izzy says to her.

"Barely," I tell her as I glance at the dress myself.

"Chels get dressed," Izzy says and then she turns to Clary. "Put it on Clary!"

"Ugh fine," Clary says heading towards my dressing area and I head towards my bathroom.

Once I am finished I head out to see that Clary looks really good in that dress.

"Wow you two look great," I tell them and they turn to see me.

"You too," Clary tells me and I smile kindly at her. Jace then enters the room and seems shocked at the way Clary looks.

"Someone's looking badass," he tells our red-head friend.

I turn to look at him and see that he is looking rather neat and dashing himself.

"Oh thanks," Clary says turning to see him standing not far behind her.

Izzy approaches them and stands next to Clary with her feathers and she looks Clary up and down. "She cleans up well. Chelsea and I are gonna go see Alec. He never knows what to wear to these parties either."

Izzy and I head out leaving the two lovebirds. But before I leave I make sure to grab the necklace of Magnus.

* * *

Izzy and I head towards where Alec is preparing his arrows.

"Pick a weapon girls," he says to us both. "Izzy I'd suggest your whip. Chelsea, you've got your hair grip but I'd also suggest your Seraph daggers."

I nod and grab them before putting them into my boots and using a glamour to hide them.

"What's wrong with you?" Izzy asks Alec noticing his sour mood.

"Nothing," is the reply she receives before Alec grabs the arrow she was holding and I raise an eyebrow at him knowing that he is lying.

"We're going to a downworlders rave," Izzy points out to him. "You should be a little more excited."

"It's a mission, not a party," Alec reminds our sister and I shake my head at him.

"Like she cares," I say at the same time Izzy says. "Yeah, whatever. Before Clary got here every day was the same. Go on a mission, kill demons. Go on a mission, kill demons. At least now things are interesting."

"Interesting?" Alec repeats. "Valentine and his sister are alive and actively seeking the cup. He threatens our world. And we're helping his daughter. Who, by the way, we have no reason to trust and who showed up out of nowhere."

"Alec please just stop this," I tell him gently. "Clary whether you like it or not is one of us. Please just try and get along with her for Jace. For me."

"But on top of that, we're gonna end up overpaying some warlock who may or may not have the information we need," Alec continues and I sigh wishing he would drop it. "So no Izzy I do not find it interesting."

"Whoa," Izzy says not getting his mood. "Feel better now."

"No, I don't," Alec disappoints us and then he smiles. "Okay, maybe a little. And Chelsea I will try."

"You can't keep bottling things up Alec," Izzy says as I pat Alec on the shoulder. "It's only a matter of time before they explode. And not the fun kind of explode."

"All right let's go," Alec tells us. "And we're not going for the music."

Izzy and I share a look. We're going for the music.

* * *

Alec, Izzy and I are securing the perimeter as Jace and Clary head into the rave. We then head over to the two.

"All clear," Alec tells Jace as we come up behind them.

Izzy takes Clary's arm and then motions to my neck where I am now wearing the necklace. "Do you think red's Chelsea's colour?"

"Iz with a body like Chelsea's," Clary says making me blush. "Everythings her colour."

"True," Izzy say chuckling as I blush more.

"I do make this necklace look good though," I point out to them.

"Will you take it off?" Alec asks me and I send a look his way. "I'm certain Magnus Bane doesn't want drool on his ruby when we make the exchange."

"Do I look like the kind of girl that drools?" I ask and when all three of my siblings open their mouths to reply. "No one answer that. Anyway, men like it when Izzy admires their jewels... why not me?"

"Can you just give it to Jace?" Alec requests as Jace and Izzy chuckle.

"You're such a buzzkill," I say taking off the necklace and laughing myself as I hand it over to Jace.

* * *

We finally get in to see all the downworlders partying like crazy.

"Blend in," Jace tells us as he looks around. "Keep your weapons ready."

Alec, Izzy and I stand ready as both Jace and Clary approach Magnus. I am looking around for a few minutes when I see someone moving forwards to attack Jace and Clary and Magnus.

"Look out!" I yell before throwing one of my seraph blades and it hits the man straight in the chest, killing him instantly. Alec comes up behind me and together we, approach the three.

I walk towards the guy dead on the floor and Alec stops besides Jace.

"Who are you?" I hear Magnus say from behind me. I pull my seraph blade out before I walk over to the others.

Magnus then heads for his portal after looking at me.

"MAGNUS WAIT!" Clary says trying to stop him. "You're my only hope."

"Valentine and Celeste found us!" Magnus points out. "I warned your mother this might happen."

He leaves through the portal as Clary tries to stop him again.

"The area's secure," Izzy says approaching us. "Looks like he was the only assassin."

"He has a circle rune on the base of his neck," Alec says having approached the guy when I moved away.

"They found us," Jace says going wide-eyed. "It's not safe here. Clary, we have to go."

We move to walk away but then stop as we notice that Clary isn't following us.

"Clary," Jace says walking towards us why the rest of us wait.

* * *

We head outside of the club to decide our next move.

"Jace!" I hear Izzy say and I turn with Jace to see Clary looking like she is going to break down.

"Clary we have to move," Jace says and I glare at his lack of tack.

"I'm catching my breath," Clary says realising her life is falling apart slowly.

"You know what?" Alec says and I turn to glare at him now as Izzy comforts Clary. "This is great. And not only did Magnus not get the girl her memories back, he took the necklace. This is fantastic."

"Guys..." I begin not wanting them to have another fight.

"Alec, the girl," Jace tries to keep calm. "Her name is Clary and I highly suggest you keep your voice down."

"Why?" Alec replies and I am getting annoyed with the fact that they are ignoring me and still fighting. "What are you afraid I'm gonna upset her? We have risked our lives again and again for this girl, and where has it gotten us? All right? Nowhere. We're no closer to getting the mortal cup and we've lost the institutes necklace."

"ALEC!" I yell getting right close to him. "FOR GODS SAKE GROW UP! YOU ARE GETTING ON MY LAST NERVE!"

"HEY!" Clary yells after me as she walks towards Alec speaking every step of the way. "I am right here. I don't care about your damn jewellery. I'm sorry you're gonna look bad in front of your bosses, okay? But my mother is still missing and my last chance at finding her just disappeared into thin air!"

"Clary it's gonna be fine-" Jace begins but Clary cuts him off.

"NO, IT'S NOT!" She turns her head to snap at him. "People are dying because of me. And Magnus? Magnus will never come out of hiding again why Valentine and Celeste are still after him. We're never gonna find him!"

"Clary I won't stop till we find your mum," I tell her. "I am also trying to find my mother."

"But I will never get my memories back Chelsea!" She carries on and I sigh.

Jace takes some sort of button off of her, clearly to track Magnus as it must have come off of his coat.

"You give up way too easily," He walks away to begin tracking.

"What is he doing?" Clary asks not recognising his actions.

Alec looks at her and says. "He's tracking Magnus. Be quiet and keep your distance."

We watch as he activates his tracking rune with his stele.

"The button belonged to Magnus," Izzy informs her. "Jace can pinpoint the location using that."

We wait for a few seconds and then he stops.

"No," he says and I can guess why it is not working. "The signals not strong enough. Magnus must be blocking the track. Let's do this Alec."

Alec walks forward so they can use their stronger form of tracking.

"Do what?" Clary asks as Jace and Alec join hands.

"Parabatai tracking," Izzy explains.

"Of course they are," Clary agrees.

"When Parabatai's track, their power grows stronger," I explain to her as we watch them. "Jace and Alec are gonna track Magnus together."

The two guys concentrate and their hands begin to glow. Clary seems interested.

"Yeah this whole Parabatai thing seems oddly intimate," Clary says and I bite my lip.

"You don't know the half of it," Izzy tells her as we continue to watch Jace and Alec.

Suddenly it gets cut off.

"Got him," Jace tells us.

We all follow him as we walk off.

* * *

We arrive at a warehouse where we tracked Magnus. I have my seraph daggers out ready for any attack that comes our way.

"Magnus lair is right behind that fence," Jace says pointing us in the right direction.

"Magnus lives in a warehouse," Clary says making me scoff.

"Not exactly," I tell her. "Warlock glamours."

Izzy holds up her hand. "Something's wrong. It's far too easy to get this close."

"His protective wards must be down," Jace points out and I raise my blades a little higher knowing that this cannot be good.

"You," Alec says speaking to Clary and she turns around to look at him. "Don't get in the way."

Suddenly we see a circle member holding what I would guess is a warlock right near the fence.

"Oh god!" Clary says as the rest of us begin to move forward. "The twins found Magnus!"

As we get closer the circle member drops the warlock dead to the ground. A young girl comes out to the warlock and kneels next to him, saying. "Daddy! Daddy?"

I glance at Clary. I know we cannot let her get hurt, warlock or not she is just a child.

I notice two guys coming up behind her. Clary and I move out.

"WATCH OUT!" Clary yells as I take on one member and her the other.

I kick him back and block a strike from his sword. I stab him and he falls. I look around to see the other circle member staring at Clary and me.

"Valentine and Celeste will be pleased to meet you two," he says and I am now officially confused.

Then together the others kill him before I can ask the obvious question.

"Thanks for that," Clary says but I do not agree.

"Any time," Jace says not understanding my mood. "Chels?"

I ignore him as Izzy tells us to stay close and Clary and I walk behind her with the young warlock girl.

"I won't leave you alone I promise," Clary says and I smile at the young girl.

* * *

We finally find Magnus who is also being attacked by a circle member. Alec shoots an arrow at him and I throw my seraph dagger. Both hit their targets and then Magnus uses his magic to knock him out.

"Well done," I say to Magnus impressed.

"More like medium-rare," Magnus says and I chuckle, he turns and walks towards me. "I'm Magnus. I don't think we've been formally introduced."

"Chelsea," I say shaking his hand but I feel a blush begin to creep up my cheeks. "This is my brother Alec. Uh, we... should (I clear my throat)... You know... probably get."

"Get going," I hear Alec say from behind me and I can hear the amusement in his voice.

"Right," Magnus says glancing at Alec before turning to look at me.

Alec walks off and after a second I follow.

* * *

We are helping the warlocks to get patched up.

"Magnus," I hear Clary say from behind me and I look around to see she is with the warlock girl from earlier.

Magnus turns around and the young girl runs into his arms. I hear Magnus say something to her. Then I go back to helping out the warlocks.

"Hold tight everyone!" I suddenly hear Magnus say. "We're about to move!"

He casts a spell and after a burst of blue magic and a flash of light the scenery outside the window changes.

"That's what I call quick travel," I whisper under my breath as I look around. The warlocks soon leave.

"Ah," Magnus says as he finishes. "Much better. Uh, this is inevitable. After each move, I get the itch to redecorate."

"Change of scenery, new look to go with it," I say smiling and nodding my head.

"Well normally I love a dirty lair," Magnus tells us and I look at him. "But this one is just sloppy."

He looks at me as he puts his foot on his table and I roll my eyes.

"I believe in payment for services rendered," he says walking over to me and pulling out the ruby necklace. "Thank you for defending the warlocks."

"I couldn't," I whisper trying not to blush this time.

"Oh but you could," Magnus becomes adamant as he comes around behind me to put the necklace on he stands behind me and I can feel him breathing on my neck as he puts it on me. "And you should. The lightwoods have been wearing this for years. Maybe its time to change tradition to another family. Besides It would look silly on Jace."

I chuckle and he smiles widely at my reaction.

"Okay so how do we summon the memory demon?" Clary asks.

"Are you certain?" Magnus asks as he looks over at her from behind me. "Summoning such a powerful demon could be lethal."

"I'll do anything to save my mother," Clary points out. "Where is the demon?"

"Okay," Magnus agrees and then he speaks. "Pretty lady get your team together."

Izzy steps forward. "Okay-"

"Sorry, but I meant her," Magnus smiles apologetically at Izzy who sends a smile my way. "I'm talking to her."

It does not seem to bother her that I think he means me. But it feels weird for someone to take an interest in me.

I look down as my face betrays me again and I begin to go red.

"Come with me," Magnus then says to Clary and I watch the two begin to leave the room. Magnus tells Jace to help Clary which leaves Izzy, Alec and I alone with the other two smirking at me. I ignore them.

* * *

Once Clary has drawn the pentagram needed to summon the demon, we all gather around.

"Jocelyn was right," Magnus says as he sees how well Clary drew the pentagram. "Your artistry is beyond compare."

Clary gets to her feet and then turns to him. "I don't know about that."

"The only other person I knew could draw as well was Michaelangelo," Magnus compliments her and I look around at him. "Who was excellent in bed I might add."

I feel upset as I look down. Why would Magnus flirt with me if he is attracted to men?

Izzy laughs before patting me on the shoulder. Magnus then walks around us still staring at the pentagram and rolling up his sleeves.

"Okay," he says looking up and around at all of us. "We're ready. Everyone take your rightful place on the pentagram."

We all stood on a point except for Alec who decided to let me join the circle.

"We must initiate a bond," he tells us what we must do. "Once this bond is sealed, it cannot be broken until the demon retreats. No matter what happens we must not let go of each other's hands."

We all wait as Magnus holds his hand out to me. I take both his Jace's and then everyone is holding each other's hand. We feel a connection as we complete the Pentagram.

"I will lead the ceremony," Magnus informs all of us. "And you all must do exactly as I say. The demon's name is Valak. And at some point, he will ask for payment in exchange for Clary's memories."

"What do you mean?" Jace asks not liking the idea. Neither do I. "What kind of payment?"

"We will see," Magnus vaguely answers. "Let us begin."

Magnus begins chanting the spell to summon the demon. We all look around and I notice that Clary is nervous having never done or seen something done like this before.

I feel a sudden pulse and I look at my necklace to see that it is pulsing and glowing red.

"My necklace, it's pulsing," I tell all of them.

Magnus opens his eyes and everyone looks at the necklace.

We all look up as dark, thick, black smoke comes down into our pentagram.

"Valak is among us," Magnus explains and I can hear Alec's worried sigh from behind us. "Do not break the bond."

"HOLD ON!" Jace tells Clary as he feels her grip slipping.

"I'm trying," Clary replies and I struggle to keep a hold of Jace and Magnus' hands.

"It is time," Magnus informs us and I sigh. "The demon demands payment."

"WHAT DOES IT WANT?" I ask him worried it will be something bad.

"We must each relinquish a memory of the one we love most," he says and I know that won't be too bad, I've never loved anyone since I was little.

Izzy's went first and it was a memory of Alec. I smile. Clary's goes next and it is her mother. I wish I had that bond.

But my turn is next and when the memory comes out we all gasp. It is a man. I do not recognise him. But Clary gasps again and she seems to whisper something I do not hear.

The man looks a lot like me and I know it must be my father. But how can I love him when he abandoned me.

THE DEMONS GOT IT WRONG!

"NO, IT'S NOT TRUE!" I say to them. "THE DEMON DECEIVED ME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE MAN!"

"Do not break the bond!" Magnus says as I struggle.

"Chelsea it's okay," Izzy calls over to me. "He's still your father!"

"NO!" I say and as I turn to her I feel my grip slip and I by accident let go of Jace's hand.

"NOOOO!" Magnus yells and I realize what I have done.

We all go flying and I crash into a wall. Spots appear around my eyes and my vision goes dark.

* * *

"Chels," I hear someone say.

I sit up and look around. The demon is gone and I know that something must have happened when I passed out.

"What happened?" I ask them all.

"Clary was forced to kill the demon," Jace says looking not angry but concerned. "Otherwise it would have killed me."

"I'm so sorry," I say getting to my feet and walking past all of them towards the door without a second glance.

* * *

Later on I am in my room when there is a knock on my door.

"Come in," I say and I see it's Clary. "Hey, what's up?"

She comes and sits down on the side of my bed. "I have to ask you something?"

I nod and move so I am sitting up completely. She's probably wondering why I nearly got Jace killed over something as silly as my father.

"How did you know that man in your memory?" She asks me and I sit there confused for a second.

"Why?" I ask her and she pulls out her phone and silently I watch as she brings up a photo of her and... thats not possible. "What are you doing with Lucian Graymark?"

Now she looks confused.

"I know him as Luke Garroway," she tells me and I just shake my head and she continues. "He has always been there to help my mother? Even helped to raise me... why?"

I get up and walk towards the window with tears in my eyes. He abandoned me to go and raise someone else's daughter.

I turn back to her. "Because Clary... he is my father!"

* * *

chellybelly2019:

Well Clary knows, we had some magnus and Chelsea moments and in the next chapter Chelsea sees her dad for the first time in years. Please review and thanks to the people who already reviewed.


	5. Chapter 5: Moo shu to go

Chapter 5: Moo shoo to go.

Chellybelly2019:

Reunion with her dad. How will this end?

(A copper/werewolf's daughter)

Chelsea's POV:

I am sat in my room remembering the argument I had just finished with Clary.

(FLASHBACK:)

_"Luke cannot be your father," Clary says and I turn back to look at her. "He would've told me."_

_I walk back towards her getting angry with the fact that she only thinks about Luke. How can she be so insensitive?_

_"Luke abandoned me years ago," I tell her getting close to her. "You don't realise how hard it is growing up not knowing who your mother is, knowing your father is- is out there and doesn't want anything to do with you... (I take a deep breath) and now I find out my father helped raise you instead. What have you got that I haven't Clary?"_

_Clary pauses for a second before she reaches for my hand. "Chels-"_

_"No," I say ripping my hand away from her as I wipe the tears off of my face. "You can have him. Because if I ever see him again... I'm gonna kill him."_

_I storm out. _

(FLASHBACK ENDED):

Now I feel a little guilty. Clary didn't know about me. I had no right to take it out on her.

There is a knock on my door and it's Jace. He walks in and sighs as he sits down next to me on my bed. He sees the tears and pulls me towards him. I stick my head on his shoulder and cry.

When I am calm he lets go of me and I smile slightly. "Clary told you?"

He nods.

"I thought you might need a hug from your big brother," she says and I nod my head.

"You thought right," I say before getting to my feet and he looks up at me, shocked at how quick my mood changed. "Can we go to train. I feel the need to hit something."

He laughs and nods.

(A copper/werewolf's daughter)

I get out my staff and he grabs some weapons. I stand there and as soon as he makes his move I block it. He groans as I catch his arm with my training staff. He moves again and I hit him twice before sweeping his legs out from under me. He goes to trip me but I jump over his legs.

Jace looks around as he jumps to his feet. "Maryse!"

I smile as I turn to see the woman who raised us, Izzy and Alec's mother Maryse Lightwood.

"Hey it's great to see you," Jace says as he hugs her and then she smiles at me as well.

"What a surprise," I tell her as we were not expecting her. "How's everyone in Idris?"

"Yeah, where's Max?" Jace says as we do not see our youngest siblings.

"No Max," Izzy says as she and Clary come up behind Maryse. "Just mum with her hair on fire."

"I love how shadowhunters share," Clary says and I turn to talk to her. "A hidden brother and a secret country. And a private portal.

"Mother," Alec says entering the room behind Jace and I. "Welcome back. We didn't expect you!"

Maryse moves forward and hugs Alec. "You should be prepared whether you expect me or not."

"I am," Alec says to her and I wonder what's got her stele in a knot. "We are!"

"We'll talk about the institute later," Maryse says and I share a look with my sister as she walks around all of us. "Right now we have a problem. The seelies have stopped communicating with the clave and won't explain why. My guess is they're still upset we asked them to send scouts to look for Valentine and his sister. But no one in the realm will talk."

"I have Seelie friends," Izzy decides to give a suggestion.

"Yes I know about your friends," Maryse says and I hate the tone she is using. "Isabelle, we stay separate from the downworld for a reason. The wrong move, the wrong word... Do you think there is such a thing as harmless rebellion? Who knows what offends these creatures? Maybe you told him... them... something they shouldn't know. Maybe you trod on one of their ridiculous traditions without knowing it."

"Wait, wait," Jace says coming to Izzy's defence. "I don't understand. You're laying all this on Izzy for having a friend in the downworld?"

Maryse gets in his face. "When someone upsets the natural order, everything falls apart."

"Natural order?" Clary repeats but I motion for her to keep quiet... and she ignores my warnings. "What are you saying?"

"I can help," Izzy tells her wanting to be helpful and probably get away from her friend. "I know how to talk to Seelies."

"She's right," Alec says to her. "She can visit with Meliorn and see what he knows. I could go with her if you want."

Maryse looks at Jace and me.

"I'd rather Jace and Chelsea go this time," Maryse says and I am glad to get out of here for a while. "Alec you stay with the Fairchild girl. I want her under control. She's caused enough trouble already."

"Maybe that's because I wasn't even a shadowhunter till a few days ago," Clary points out to her.

"And what an exciting few days its been," Maryse tells her and I can see the look of shock on Clary's face. "The clave counts on the Lightwoods to maintain order here."

"You don't need to tell me that," Alec points out becoming more and more grumpy. "If the mission is important to the clave, I would prefer to be the one who goes with Isabelle and Chelsea."

Maryse chuckles.

"You're all so eager to do what you would prefer," she begins and she seems to be getting agitated. "It's time to face the truth. Life is not about what you want to do, it's about what needs to be done. I have given you your assignments now carry them out. You, you and you with me now."

I walk out with both Izzy and Jace.

(A copper/werewolf's daughter)

Later on, I find Clary on one of the stairs.

"Hey," I say as she throws some sketch paper. "I just want to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't take it out on you because of Luke. I promise to try and keep my temper in check."

She turns to me and smiles.

"It's okay," she tells me and I nod. "I didn't know who my father is and he turned out to be a psycho. I can't imagine what it must be like knowing he's out there but not why he doesn't want to know you."

I pat her on the shoulder before getting to my feet and heading out with Jace and Izzy.

(A copper/werewolf's daughter)

While Izzy is swaying Meliorn I am stood outside with Jace.

"I made up with Clary," I tell him and he nods looking happy. "Are you gonna stay silent or are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Just worried that Clary is going to get into some trouble while I am gone," he tells me and I nod knowing he might be right. "I trust Alec but I know how sneaky she can be."

Suddenly my phone rings and I check to see an unknown number. I turn to Jace and motion to my phone. He motions back for me to answer it.

"Hello?" I say and then because it was an unknown number I ask. "Who is this?"

"Chelsea! Hi!" I hear Magnus Bane's voice on the other side and I feel my cheeks become hot. "It's Magnus. We met the other day. You know with the demon!"

I doubt I'd forget him but I don't want to say that.

"Uh yeah I remember," I say and Jace sends me a look probably wondering who it is. "What's up?"

"I was just thinking it was really nice getting to know you," Magnus says and I try to hide my smile. "You seem sympathetic. Would you like to go out for a drink sometime?"

I pause a little shocked. "Um, that sounds... fun. Um... when?"

"How about right now?" He asks but I look around and see that Izzy wants both Jace and me. I know that she either has the information or is getting it so I turn back to talk to Magnus. "Um, you know now's not really a good time for me. Another time I'm so sorry but I've got to go."

I hang up the phone and turn to follow Jace into Meliorn's quarters.

(A copper/werewolf's daughter)

"This must be your sister," Meliorn says as I enter and I smile at him, he nods in return. "I have heard a lot about you."

I smile once more and then I walk over to where Jace is looking at the butterflies on some drapes.

"Is it true that your queen has broken off communication with the clave?" Izzy says to Meliorn and I listen but do not turn around as he replies.

"You've heard that that's the case?" Meliorn says and I roll my eyes at his attempt to avoid the subject.

"Yes," Izzy keeps the subject straight. "Does it have anything to do with the scouts you sent after Valentine?"

"Is there another reason you can think of?" Meliorn's words make my head spin.

"Butterflies can mean only one thing," Jace says and I also catch on to what is happening. "Fair folk are in mourning."

"How do you know our customs?" Meliorn asks.

"Apparently I'm not the only shadowhunter who enjoys the company of a fair folk," Izzy answers and I share a look with Jace.

Meliorn looks impressed. "Maybe if more shadowhunters exhibited such good taste things would be different today."

"The scouts are dead," I realize and I also realize that if the clave hadn't sent them then they would still be alive. "That's who your mourning. The twins killed them, right?"

Meliorn glances at me.

"If you know so much maybe I should be asking you," he says looking a little annoyed that I figured it out so quickly.

"If that's true then Valentine and Celeste need to be stopped," Izzy points out to Meliorn. "Don't you agree? Why break the accords now when there's a threat?"

"Perhaps the accords don't provide equal protection for all shadow realms," Meliorn tells her and I can't help but feel that maybe he is right. "Perhaps all threats don't affect all of us the same way."

"The Morgenstern's threaten everyone," Jace points out but I think Izzy feels the same way as me.

Meliorn walks away from us. "Those who antagonize an enemy stand to lose more."

"Which is another way of saying you'll side with whoever wins," Jace says and I nod in agreement as Meliorn turns back to us. "I promise you it'll be us."

Meliorn gets close to Jace.

"I'm sure you believe that," he says to us before walking away and I hear Jace's phone go behind us but I continue to look after Meliorn.

"Damn it, Alec!" I hear Jace say behind me.

"What?" Izzy and I ask as Jace moves towards the exit.

"Clary snuck out of the institute," he tells us and I turn to him wondering one thing.

"How?" I ask but he does not answer.

"And yet you're blaming our brother?" Izzy says to him and I give Jace a pointed look. "Fascinating!"

We head out to meet up with Alec.

(A copper/werewolf's daughter)

We arrive at Clary's old home. We find Alec who looks a little upset.

"Where is she?" Jace asks walking over to our brother. "Where's Clary?"

Alec looks down as he answers. "She's gone!"

"What do you mean gone?" Izzy asks the obvious question.

"She and Simon got arrested while I was securing the fire escape," Alec explains and I sigh wondering how both Clary and Simon keep getting themselves into these situations. "I got distracted."

"The mundane was here?" Jace asks referring to Simon.

"Simon?" Izzy asks. "He's gone too."

"It was an unmarked car," Alec tells us and I shake my head. "I don't know where they took her."

"What did you do Alec?" Jace asks and when Alec doesn't answer so Jace grabs something of hers and walks out.

Izzy grabs her bag before we follow him.

Outside Jace tries tracking Clary but it's not working.

"Damn it," Jace says when he can't get a lead. "She's not showing up. We need to Parabatai track!"

Alec and Jace walk forwards toward each other and after activating their rune they begin to track. But Alec isn't concentrating.

"Alec concentrate," Jace tells him a little annoyed. "Alec!"

"I'm doing it," Alec insists. "She's not showing up."

Izzy, who had been on the phone up till now comes over and speaks as she is walking. "Just as I thought she wasn't arrested."

Jace gets a dark look on his face as he walks towards Alec.

"It was your job to look after her," he says and I share a look with Izzy.

"Guys stop," I tell them rubbing my head where I feel a headache forming.

"I tried my best," Alec replies.

"Then maybe your mothers right and your best isn't good enough," Jace mocks and I know this isn't going to end well.

"JACE!" Izzy and I yell.

"HEY!" Alec snaps as the two get in each other's faces. "Are you so blinded by your feelings for Clary, you've lost sight of us? Clary snuck out. I went after her... to protect her. I did nothing you haven't done a thousand times."

"Yes, you did," Jace states as the two continue to glare at each other. "You lost her."

"Enough both of you," Izzy says getting as annoyed as I feel.

Alec walks off having had enough.

(A copper/werewolf's daughter)

"Whoever took Clary and Simon must be holding them over a body of water," Jace guesses as we try to plan our next move. "That's why our tracking rune won't work."

We all wonder what to do until a ringing distracts us.

"Clary left her phone in her backpack," Izzy confirms as Jace grabs her backpack and pulls out her phone.

He puts it on speaker and says, "Hello?"

"Oh," I hear Simon begin. "I thought I'd never utter these words, but thank god it's you. It's me, Simon."

"Where are you?" Jace asks her. "Where's Clary?"

"I don't know some Chinese restaurant I think," Simon tells us. "This cop Alaric arrested us, but it was a total fake-out. Him and his buddy, they took us. They took us to their hideout and then told Clary they'd kill her if they don't find the cup."

"Just calm down all right?" Jace told Simon as we try to get some hint of where the two are. "Tell us what you see."

"All right... uh," Simon begins and I can hear him moving around. "Uh, we're definitely on a pier. There's a ton of water. Uh, I see lockers and uh... Oh my. I'm in some sort of torture chamber. There's claw marks all over the walls."

I stop pacing and the others all glance at me.

"Werewolves," Izzy says and I sigh.

"That's possible," Alec says giving me a slight smile.

"Okay Simon," I say slowly. "You need to get more specific. Tell us what you see. You need to help us find you."

"There's nothing else that can help-" Simon begins but then he pauses and I hope he has found out where he is. "Wait hold on! I'm at the Jade wolf Chinese restaurant on the pier at Greene st. And they have really expensive cocktails. Just hurry, just hurry."

"You need to create a diversion," Jace advises Simon. "Stall them."

"How?" Simon asks us. "All I have is clothes and a lighter."

I sigh.

"Start a fire Simon," Jace tells him.

"That never works," Simon protests. "Have you ever seen an action movie?"

"We're on our way," I tell him before we hang up the phone.

(A copper/werewolf's daughter)

As I'd rather avoid the werewolves for personal reasons I agree to go with Izzy to free Simon. Izzy uses her whip to pull the bars off of the window of the room that the Mundane is in.

We look inside to see smoke building up around Simon.

"I'm getting seriously tired of saving your life," Izzy says to Simon and I smirk.

"I am not!" Simon looks relieved.

I smile glad that he is okay but wanting to get out of here.

We reunite with the others.

"Clary!" Simon yells as he is reunited with his best friend.

"SIMON!" Clary calls back and the two run to each other and hug. "Oh my god!"

"Are you okay?" Simon asks her as Izzy and I approach our two brothers.

"I was so worried," she replies and I glance around nervously.

"I hate to break up this reunion," Jace speaks up as my siblings and I continue to search the perimeter. "But we got a bunch of werewolves trying to kill us so maybe we should get going."

"Wait, wait the box," Clary says and I sigh wanting to get out of this place. "My backpack I think I left it at the loft."

"No, we've got it," Alec reassures her before glancing at Jace

"Let's get out of here then," Simon tells them.

"Wait!" Izzy tells him and I gulp as I realize why. "Simon, whatever you do, do not make any fast moves."

We are surrounded by werewolves. Not good. They are all growling at us and I know that this is not going to end well.

"This can't be good," Jace points out as we all grab our weapons.

We all turn in a different direction but there are way too many werewolves.

"We're surrounded," Alec points out. "Everyone stay together."

"Believe me I am not going anywhere," Simon says and I roll my eyes.

Suddenly Jace makes a sharp movement. "Everyone get back thats the Alpha leader."

We all turn to face the Alpha. The Alpha begins to run towards us.

"JACE BEHIND!" Clary yells at the same time as a wolf howl.

We quickly turn to see another werewolf there. Two of the werewolves intercept each other and begin to fight. We turn to watch as they fall behind some crates. We can hear whining and growls as they fight for dominance.

"He's challenging the Alpha," Alec explains and I wonder why one of the wolves would do that.

"He's helping us," Clary points out.

"Or cutting in line to kill us," Simon says.

"Simon shut up!" I exclaim having a big problem with werewolves without him adding to it.

Finally, we see that it's over and the Alpha transforms back into his human self. He is dead.

"The Alpha's dead!" Izzy says and I glance back at her.

A black werewolf comes out from the side of the Alpha. There is a flash and when I see who it is I freeze.

"Oh my god, Luke," Clary says before glancing back at me but I cannot take my eyes off of the man in front of me.

Everyone but me turns around as all the other wolves begin to howl. I cannot stop looking at Luke. All the wolves turn back into their human forms. Then I glance back once to see that they are dropping to one knee indicating that they submit to their new leader.

"What is it what's happening?" Clary asks Jace.

"When a werewolf kills an Alpha," I say as my father continues to look at Clary, probably not realising who I am. "He becomes the new Alpha. Looks like he's the new pack leader."

"Clary-" Luke begins and I decide I need to get out of here.

"No," Jace says as I begin to walk backwards.

"I promised your mother I'd always protect you," Luke tells her and I scoff but he ignores me.

He falls forward.

"Luke, oh my god!" Clary sats as she and Simon race forward to catch him.

"Hey," Alec says stepping forward to talk to Jace. "We need to get Clary back to the institute and stay out of downworlder business."

"Why don't you stay out of it?" Jace replies. "I'm gonna help, Clary."

Alec grabs him as he goes to walk away. "We have to report back to our mother."

"You, Isabelle and Chelsea can do that," Jace says lowering his sword and I glare at him, he knows that that man is my father. "I'll be fine on my own."

Jace walks over to Clary and they begin talking about going to Magnus. I look to Isabelle and she nods in understanding.

"I'm coming with you," I tell Jace wanting to question my father when he is feeling up to it.

Jace grabs Luke and I follow as Simon leads the way. Like he says he's the only one with a Mundane licence.

I cannot wait to get some answers.

(A copper/werewolf's daughter)

Chellybelly2019:

Family reunion. What will happen?


End file.
